Surprise On Christmas Morning
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After a long and draining night shift at the hospital, Merlin goes home and waits for Arthur, wanting to surprise his husband on Christmas morning. AU


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a Christmas story for Sherlockedholmes. And is therefore dedicated to her. I hope you like what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

_**Summary: After a long and draining night shift at the hospital, Merlin goes home and waits for Arthur, wanting to surprise his husband on Christmas morning. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Merlin sighed as he looked up at the clock on the wall as he picked up another patients form, hopefully this will be the last one before going home. "Cubicle four Merlin."

"Thank you Stacey." Merlin smiled to one of the other nurses.

"Police are on their way to question him. Hopefully it will be that husband of yours. I get to meet him then."

"Maybe. Why are they on their way?"

"Possible drink driver. He says he wasn't driving but police will still want to question him."

Merlin nodded and sighed as he made his way over to the cubicle and pulled back the curtains that surrounded the patient.

"Andrew Smith?"

"Who's asking?"

"I am Merlin."

"I don't give a fuck I want a nurse."

"I am a nurse."

"But you are male. What are you? Gay?"

Merlin sighed and walked over to the man on the bed and began to check the nasty cut on his forehead. "That will need stitches. Whilst I go and get what I need I need you to change into this gown."

"Why?"

"You will probably need to stay in."

"You said probably so I can go home. Just do what you need to do scrawny and then I can discharge myself."

Merlin merely rolled his eyes and left the cubicle to get what he needed, he hated dealing with drunks. The worse ones where Christmas Eve nights and new year's eve and early new year's day. Just one more hour. He kept telling himself and then he could go home and spend Christmas day with Arthur. With him being a nurse and Arthur being a police officer they both tried to make it work so that whenever one of them worked nights, so did the other. Arthur told Merlin two weeks ago that he had to work Christmas eve night and Merlin not wanting to wake up Christmas morning alone, swapped his Christmas afternoon shift with a young nurse who was happy as she could spend Christmas morning with her family before going into work that afternoon.

Merlin was just coming back when Stacey ran up to him. "Merlin the police are here. One is skinny with a little bit of a beard and wavy black hair."

"Did he flirt with anyone?"

"Just the security bloke."

"Percival?"

"Yes."

"That would be Gwaine. And the other one?"

"I am hoping is your husband. Broad shoulders, very hot, blond hair."

"That's my Arthur." Merlin smiled before he entered the cubicle once more.

* * *

"This better not hurt me." the patient snarled at Merlin.

"Hold your tongue." Arthur snapped.

Merlin smiled at Arthur, thanking him before moving around to the side of the bed to tend to the drunks head, cleaning it up first.

"Are we alright to continue to question him?" Gwaine asked.

"Of course."

"You said you weren't driving the car?"

"No I wasn't. My mate was driving. Where is he anyway?"

"He is in surgery right now."

"Will he make it?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I don't know, but I can find out for you."

"How fast was your friend driving when you crashed?"

"How should I know."

"What made you crash?"

"Again. How should I know? Ask my mate."

"You mate is in surgery and until we find out what is happening with him we are stuck with you." Arthur snapped. He hated the way this drunk was looking at Merlin, full of hate.

"Look I was in the passenger seat, he said he would drive as he was sober, and we must have skidded on the icy roads."

"So the roads were icy? A moment ago you told us you had no idea why you crashed."

Merlin finished stitching his head and turned to his husband. "Can I have a word outside please?"

"Of course."

"Oh please. Let me guess, the gay nurse has his eyes on a bent copper."

Arthur moved forwards but was stopped by Gwaine. "Don't rise to it mate." he said before looking at the drunk. "And you. Control your tongue before I remove it."

"I will have your job for threatening me."

"If you can prove it but you are outnumbered three to one."

Merlin closed the curtain behind him and moved Arthur to one side. "Arthur I think he was the driver. Whilst seeing to his head I saw his shoulder as his gown is a bit loose."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Come on."

Merlin and Arthur entered the cubicle again. "That was quick. Who blew who off."

"I am warning you." Gwaine warned.

"Well I have sorted your head out I just need you to take off your gown."

"Why?"

"To check you over to make sure you haven't got any other injuries."

"I haven't I just hit my head."

"Even still. I cannot let you go until I have checked you over. I was told you walked in here so I know your legs are fine, so you can keep your jeans on. It is just your chest and stomach. Sometimes you can cause yourself harm with your seatbelt."

"I don't want them in here whilst you look."

"Have you got something to hide?" Arthur asked.

"No."

"Then why do we have to leave? You say you have nothing to hide then you have nothing to worry about. Remove the gown."

When the drunk made no movement, Arthur looked at Gwaine. "Who is going to hold him down and who is going to remove the gown?"

"Well Arthur you are stronger so you hold him down."

The drunk went to move off the bed but Arthur caught him and in no time the gown was off and on the drunk's chest, going from his right shoulder going down to his waist on the left and across his stomach was a very nasty bruise. "I thought you said you were in the passenger seat. Your bruise says otherwise." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Can he be discharged?"

"Yes. I just have to check him over for broken ribs but he should be fine."

"Thank you." Arthur smiled at Merlin before looking at the drunk. "Andrew Smith I am arresting you..." Merlin left the cubicle, leaving Arthur to it.

* * *

"How long you been married then Merlin?" Stacey asked as she sat down in the staffroom, hot cup of coffee in her hand.

"Three years. Been together for four years."

"You were married within a year of meeting?"

"Eleven months. Met in May, he proposed on Christmas day and got married in April."

Arthur, seeing Merlin through the window, crept into the staffroom, putting his finger to his lips when Stacey saw him.

"Stop creeping Arthur."

"How did you know?" Arthur asked as he sat down next to his husband.

"I could smell you."

"You saying I smell bad?"

"No. You smell gorgeous. It is your aftershave I can smell. After you bathe yourself in it before you go to work I know it anywhere."

"I will make sure next time then that I wear nothing."

"Make sure we are alone if you do choose to creep up on me wearing nothing."

Stacey blushed and left the married couple alone.

"I am finished in ten minutes. How about you?"

"About one hour baby. Sorry but I have to get this drunk down the station."

"Don't worry about it. It's just gone five in the morning, get what you need to get done, come home and join in bed for a few hours' sleep and then we can spend the day together. Just you-" Merlin put one arm around Arthur's neck, "and me." his other arm going around the blonds neck, drawing his husband closer.

"We are not going to bed just to sleep are we baby?"

"Oh no Arthur. If I get my way we are to be spending most of Christmas day in bed. And trust me when I say that from the minute you strip off when you get in that is it. No more clothes for the rest of the day."

Arthur smiled and drew his husband into a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

"Yes! I got his number." Gwaine said as he came barging into the staffroom. "Oh. Sorry mate." he added when he saw Merlin and Arthur pull back from each other. "Finally worn Percival down Gwaine?" Merlin smiled.

"Yep. I got his number after I got a kiss from him."

"He kissed you? How did you manage that?" Merlin asked.

"Well Gwaine here has been carrying a sprig of mistletoe in his pocket in case he saw Percival if we had to come here."

Arthur left Merlin with a kiss, promising to be home as quickly as he could, but Merlin was hoping he would be another hour as he needed to get home, shower, get ready and wait for his husband to walk into their flat.

* * *

By the time Merlin got home and showered and dried Arthur had called, saying he was just leaving the station so Merlin knew he was only five minutes away. Merlin left their door off the latch and tied a big red bow around his neck and then got a smaller piece of ribbon and tied a small bow around his hard cock. He had just got comfy, slouched back in the chair in the sitting room, legs spread as wide as they will go when Arthur walked through the door.

"Lock up and strip there Arthur."

Arthur chuckled quietly and locked up before stripping off his uniform and leaving IT by the door. Arthur walked into the living room and stopped at the sight in front of him.

"Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Muh...Merry Christmas."

"Want to unwrap your present?"

Arthur wasted no time in hurrying over to his husband and tearing the bow from around his neck and the small one from his cock before picking the brunet up. "To bed."

Arthur walked into their bedroom and sat Merlin down on the bed, putting his hand on the brunets chest, Arthur pushed his husband, laying him down and knelt on the bed, making his way up to Merlin who was smiling at him. "I want you husband of mine."

"Then take me Arthur."

The blond smirked and laid on top of Merlin, losing his hands in Merlin's hair as he placed his lips upon the brunets in a passionate kiss, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and let his hands slide slowly down the blonds back before coming to a stop on his arse, where Merlin gave it a little squeeze, making Arthur moan.

Arthur moved his hand down Merlin and past his stomach, cock and balls and pushed one finger into his husband. "You have already prepared yourself."

Merlin turned them both over and pushed Arthur onto his back and straddled him. "Shh." Merlin said as he sank down onto Arthur's cock, moaning as he felt the cock fill him. "Oh Merlin." Arthur moaned as he took hold of Merlin's hips.

Merlin rested his hands flat against the blonds chest, the tips of his fingers running across his smooth chest as he began to lift himself up until only the head of Arthur's cock was inside him before slamming back down, causing them both to groan out loud.

Merlin started to bounce up and down on Arthur's cock, getting faster and faster the more he felt his husbands fingers dig into his hips as he was thrusting up into him. Merlin felt himself getting close and started to rock back and forth as he bounced harder on Arthur's cock. "Oh Merlin." Arthur moaned as he threw his head back, emptying himself inside of his husband, he took hold of Merlin's cock and started to pump it to help the brunet cum, which he did, and exploded, covering Arthur's stomach and chest with his cum.

Merlin winced when he lifted himself up and felt Arthur slide out of him and cleaned them both up with a cloth.

He dropped onto the bed and sighed happily when Arthur pulled him close. "Merry Christmas Merlin. I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Arthur." Merlin answered; kissing the chest his head lay upon before letting sleep take him.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
